The Hollywood Experiment
by poppielee
Summary: Using swimsuit as my inspiration. Sara wants to show Grissom she's all woman, and with the help of an experiment she pushes him into showing her more than his feelings, and what better place to how her but in the shower.


Title: The Holywood Experiment

Author: PoppieLee.

Pairing:GSR of course!!

Rating: Rated M (For the Boldness)

Summary:Using swimsuit as my inspiration. Sara wants to show Grissom she's all woman, and with the help of an experiment she pushes him into showing her more than his feelings, and what better place to how her but in the shower.

Disclaimer: Their not mine but, oooooh if they were, I'd make them do this

A/N:A/N: This was written a long long, time ago but I was recently asked about it in an e mail so I re read it and decided to re hash it a bit and tidy up a few things I didn't like. So here it is again for those who were asking

Thanks: A big special thanks to Dee for all her lovely Beta work,I do love your little nut!!

Sara entered the break room early as usual; she was in good mood and ready for the night ahead. Dropping her lunch on the table she walked straight to the coffee pot.

"Empty" she tutted and shook her head. "Days" Sara muttered, referring to the day shift. She began to make a fresh pot and had just finished filling the glass jug when Greg bounced in.

"Hey there" he said with far too much enthusiasm.

"You're early" Sara replied, lacking his gusto.

"Well I wanted to see if she were still here, get a little lookie before she went home." Greg's eyes were searching the halls as he spoke to Sara.

"What are you talking about?" Sara asked, continuing to make the coffee.

"Two words - Miss Holly Crowe" Greg announced.

"That's three words" Sara quipped "And just who is Holly Crowe?"

"Who is Holly Crowe?" Greg said "Who is Holly Crowe?" he said again, this time with a hint of sarcasm.

"Okay, I get it, I'm supposed to know who she is, right? Well I don't, so share. Who is she?" she said, as the coffee pot sprang to life.

"She." Greg said. "Is only the hottest Actress in Hollywood. She just finished the new Spielberg movie and now she's making a hot new programme for TV called Science of life." Greg held his hand up as if spreading the shows title in mid air. "It's about the life of a CSI." Greg was almost giddy in his explanation. "It will show one woman's struggle to survive the grittiness and hardship surrounding the job." Greg said offering her a flirty grin.

"You sound like a commercial." Sara said, as she rinsed out her cup.

"The show's producers convinced the sheriff that it would be good for the lab to help them out; you know, give them access for research and stuff" Greg continued as he ignored Sara's dry wit.

Sara shook her head for the second time. "Are you serious?" She said her utter disgust at the whole idea clear in her tone. "What are they hoping to do?" She continued. "Learn to be a crime scene investigator in a week? What am I saying? Of course they will. It's TV. They will probably solve crimes with a flutter of an eyelash and a flash of a leg." Sara was in full rant each word dripping with distain and annoyence.

Greg let her finish and continued as if he hadn't heard Sara at all. "Holly has been working with Ecklie's old team for the last few days. I'm hoping to say Hi before she leaves today" He was practically bouncing up and down as he spoke.

Sara noticed the coffee was ready and poured herself a cup "Well" she said, lilting her voice in her usual way before she'd let a sarcastic comment end the conversation, but Greg's attention was taken away with the appearance of Nick and Warrick.

"What's up?" said Nick, as he noticed Greg's smile and the look on Sara's face.

"Greg's hoping that the woman of his dreams is still in the building so he can follow her around like a lap dog" Sara said, sitting at the table.

Warrick chuckled" I thought the woman of his dreams never left this building" indicating towards were Sara was now sitting. Nick laughed and high fived him as they took their seats.

"You guys can say all you want even you, Negative Nellie!" Greg said, blushing with embarrassment at Warrick's statement. Sara looked up at his comment and pinched a grin as she looked back to the magazine she was reading.

Greg retorted "If Holly Crowe walked in here right now and said Hey would you like to show me around a crime scene? You two would jump at it, and you can't tell me you wouldn't."Greg said as he sat across from Sara.

"Alright, you got me." Warrick said, lifting his hands in defeat "She is fine, I definitely would, given the chance."

Me too" said Nick crunching down on an apple.

"Did you see her in that movie Rough Justice? Man she was hot" Said Warrick as he reached for the coffee pot.

"I'm not sure she'd enjoy the fact that you think more of her body, than what's in her head" said Sara, disgusted at her friend's comments.

Granted she had no Idea who they were talking about but she was making a point and she didn't care "I don't think any woman would enjoy being wanted just for the wrapping; women are more a whole package sort of species." Sara finished feeling triumphant.

"Really" said Greg "If that's the case then explain to me what that paramedic guy had on the inside of his package?" Greg was being playful but his words made Sara uncomfortable, so a quick smart ass answer was called for "Wouldn't you like to know?" she said, rising to get more coffee.

"Wouldn't he like to know what?" asked Grissom as he entered.

"What Sara saw in the Paramedic Guy. What was his name...?" Greg asked as he searched his memory.

"Hank" Grissom spat the name out.

Sara cringed inwardly "Can we move on... please?" She returned to her seat not making eye contact with Grissom.

"Yes." Grissom said "Let's move on." He held the assignments for that night in his hand but put them on the table and spoke. "Okay we have a guest with us this evening and as per the sheriff we have to make her feel welcome". Everyone could tell from Grissom's tone he was not enamoured with the idea but he like them had little choice in the matter. Greg perked up at once "Guest? Who?" He asked with unmistakeable hope in his voice.

"Some actress from a new forensics show on TV; apparently it will be good for the lab's reputation." Grissom said shuffling the slips before him. "We will be showing her some techniques in evidence collection to make the show more realistic." Grissom said the sarcasm easily heard in his tone.

"When do they get here?" asked Nick

"Soon" said Grissom,"So I won't be out in the field tonight"

"Babysitting?" Sara said using the same bitter tone, as she met Grissom's eyes. A tinge of jealousy unexpectedly stinging her gut.

She mentally scolded herself for being jealous of a woman she'd never met." It looks that way" Grissom answered "Oh and that's not all" He paused before he spoke knowing full well his next words would not go down too well. "As per the sheriff we all have to give full support. So as of now you are all on standby. If you're needed, you're theirs." Grissom finished and waited for the flood of refusals but was surprised to hear only one.

"You're kidding, right?" Sara's voice was full of disgust "Wait a minute. You're saying that professional Crime scene investigators are going sit here all night and let a whole night be wasted for a TV show.

"What about assignments?" Sara asked as she locked eyes with Grissom.

"The sheriff has assigned someone from the day shift for a couple of days to clear any backlog." He said waiting on the second assault which came almost immediately. "A couple of days..." Sara's voice grew louder "And you agreed to this?" Grissom nodded "It's not like I had a choice Sara". Grissom said raising his voice.

"Am I interrupting something?" The voice came from the doorway behind Grissom. He turned around to where the voice had come from. There she stood. A very tall, very beautiful red head. "Hi" She said "I'm..."

"Holly Crowe" Greg said finishing her sentence as he stood up. "Yes" she said "I'm Holly Crowe. I believe you are expecting me" she said, again chuckling at Greg.

"Yes, Miss Crowe" Grissom stuttered slightly, which made Sara even more annoyed. She was trying to convince herself that it was because of the situation and nothing to do with the tall, beautiful woman that stood before her. But the green eyed monster had bitten into her veins and was not letting go.

"Well... Uh, let me introduce you" Grissom said. By this time all of the men around the table were standing seemingly captivated by the new arrival.

"Starting on your left, this is Nick Stokes and Warrick Brown" Grissom was about to introduce Sara when Greg almost threw himself over the table "I'm Greg Sanders, I'm so pleased to meet you, I've seen all your work".

Holly laughed and shook Greg's hand as she spoke. "It's nice to meet you Mr Sanders".

"Call me Greg." Greg said, flashing a beaming smile at her. Grissom motioned toward Sara, who in protest had remained seated.

"This is Sara Sidle" Sara put on her biggest false smile and sneered a "Hi" and then returned to her magazine.

"Hello Miss Sidle, I'm looking forward to working with you all, I've heard so much about this lab and you in particular Dr Grissom". Grissom blushed with the attention but corrected himself immediately.

"Thank you, Mrs Crowe"." Grissom said. "It's Miss" Holly said correcting him. "Oh, I'm sorry, Miss Crowe".Grissom said smiling.

The others members of the team seemed happier with that piece of information. "If you'd like to come to my office, we can get some paper work out of the way." Grissom motioned for her to leave the room.

"Thank you Dr. Grissom, lead the way. It was a pleasure to meet you all."Holly said as she followed Grissom out into the hallway.

Sara bit the inside of her cheek and threw her eyes towards heaven but held her tongue, as she watched Grissom guide her down toward his office. After they were out of earshot the chorus of approval was loud and seemed to go on forever. "You're all happy with this?" she asked. The others shrugged their shoulders.

"Why not?" said Nick "Change is as good as a rest Sara"

"Yeah Girl, What's the big deal? So we get a night off. I know I could do with it" said Warrick.

"I don't believe you" Sara said, as she passed them on the way out of the break room. "There are real crimes going on right now, with real victims and we are stuck here babysitting a woman whose job it is to pretend to be someone else. Am I the only one who finds this degrading?" she finished, stomping off in a fury.

The remaining occupants of the break room watched her long form walk away, "What's up her butt?" asked Greg "You know Sara" said Warrick "Yep, she's just bummed out cause she's out of the field " added Nick and then they simply returned to their conversation and making bets as to who would win the young ladies affection.

Sara headed to the locker room. She promised herself she would not look into Grissom's office. As she neared his door, she stiffened, trying to boost her confidence. Grissom's door was open, and as she neared it she could hear laughing. She glanced in as she passed Grissom was standing beside where Holly was sitting. They were laughing at something and she was touching his arm. She then heard Grissom speak "Well, I think you're far too beautiful to be a scientist" Sara froze in place, her heart stopped.

"I'm sure you're right Dr Grissom and I'm sure that most well known female scientists aren't famous because of their looks." Holly said in agreement. Sara fumed inwardly "Who did she think she was? And Him flirting with her, like... like a sex starved teenager. Sara stomped off, furious with Grissom.

Without noticing Sara's departure, Holly continued "I think being noted for brains first and beauty second would be the highest compliment a man could give a woman." Holly said as she wamdered around Grissom's office. "I mean you only have to look around you. There are lots of beautiful women around here, but I'm guessing that they aren't whistled at every time they pass by a guy in the hallway." Holly said looking at some of the book son his shelf.

Grissom chuckled "No, we would never get any work done if they did".

Holly laughed again "You're right Dr Grissom, the image is a big part of the show and I am glad for your input, so you are suggesting I dress down for the role?" Holly said turning toward him.

"Yes" said Grissom "If you want a realistic show, then be realistic, you wouldn't wear certain clothes at a crime scene." He said some colour flushing his cheeks. "In my opinion skirts and heels in the field, it's just not practical. I understand you have to retain some femininity but I find that the women in the lab manage to remain feminine without dressing like they are going to a party." Grissom said as he slipped the signed forms into a file on his desk.

"Good point" Holly said. "I'll remember that when I talk to wardrobe. Thanks again." She said smiling. Grissom was happy his comment hadn't offended her. "Okay, now that we have your signature on the insurance forms allow me to show you around."

Sara slammed her locker. "How could he just openly flirt with her and in the lab, in front of everyone?" Her anger grew with each passing thought. Sara replayed the piece of the conversation she overheard

"You're too beautiful to be a scientist, what a crock..." she thought as she kicked the locker door in front of her. The thought that Grissom didn't see her in that way hurt; Not that Sara want to be treated like she was a sex object but she was a woman and it bothered her that Grissom didn't seem to notice. Sara wasn't vain by any means, but his words stung.

Didn't he see her as a woman? Was he that blind? Was she that unattractive? Sara stood up and looked into the mirror "Right" she said aloud, decision made. She left the locker room determined in her mission. It was time to show Gil Grissom that Sara Sidle was indeed a woman.

As she rounded the corner, Sara walked straight into Grissom and Holly. "Oh sorry… Hey" said Grissom "Are you okay?" he asked as he placed his hand on her arm. Sara steeled herself with determination "I'm fine, actually I was looking for you." she said. "Oh?" said Grissom, noticing Holly wandering away toward the garage.

"Can it wait? I'm kind of in the middle of something" gesturing toward Holly.

"Actually, Dr Grissom," Holly interrupted, as she wandered back to where the two were standing. "I was hoping I could work with Sara tonight." Holly said as she looked at a clearly bothered Sara. "If that's okay with you Sara?"

Sara gave her the same false smile as she had earlier in the break room. "Fine" Sara said through her teeth.

"After all, the show is based on a woman's point of view and I am guessing from all that Dr Grissom has said about you, you're an excellent CSI." Holly said seeing Sara's obvious disgust.

Sara blushed at the compliment. "Is it okay with you Dr Grissom?" Grissom had been watching Sara through out the conversation and noticed the colour settle in her cheeks. He grinned and agreed that Holly couldn't have a better role model. "Okay Miss Crowe, I leave you in very capable hands" And with that he walked away. Sara watched him go her mouth hanging open in shock. Did he just openly give her a compliment?

"OK" Holly said interrupting Sara's train of thought "Where to?" Sara looked at the redhead with contempt. "What would you like to do?" She said trying to swallow the sarcasm.

"Well, in the first script I've received Alex, that's my character; has to collect evidence from a vehicle that's trapped underwater after an earthquake." Holly explained. "The car" She continued. "Has vital evidence in it and if I lose it a serial killer will walk. So I have to collect it ASAP. How would I go about doing that?" Holly asked giving Sara her full attention.

Sara looked at her like she was insane. "Oh good, it's based on reality then". Sara said her sarcastic tone not going unnoticed.

"Look, I know that this seems like a big waste of your time but I want to do you and your fellow female CSI's justice. And I'm asking you to help me. Will you?" Holly finished speaking but her eyes had locked with Sara's.

"Fine" Sara said "If this was real situation." She continued. "I'd have divers do the collection." Sara said. "Well for the sake of the rating's I think I'll be the one collecting the evidence, more than likely in a very small swimsuit." Holly said embarrassed. "Look if you can give me some pointers I'd be grateful. Please." Sara felt sorry for her and then an idea formed in her head.

"You'd have to do an experiment, a simulation of the conditions; taking into account all the variables" Sara said the plan now taking shape in her head.

"Great" said Holly with an air of excitement. "Can we do that? This is so cool."

"Fine" said Sara "Follow me." Sara smiled as they headed to the garage to set up the experiment.

Grissom had nearly finished his paperwork when Greg bounced into his office. "I'm going to take my dinner break now? Greg said clearly excited and rushing his speech hovering just outside Grissom's doorway.

"Have you finished the paperwork on that B&E you were on?" Grissom asked as he watched the anxious CSI.

"Yeah, all done I left it on your desk. So can I go?" he asked again, sounding more like a young child asking for a parent's permission.

Grissom looked at the young man and nodded then a remembered something "Greg," He yelled. "Before you go" Greg froze and turned with a sigh. "I need you to show Miss Crowe the DNA lab later on" Grissom said.

Greg smiled and said "Well, I'll have to wait until she's dried off before I do that" As he finished talking, a huge smile spread across his face. "What are you talking about Greg?" Grissom asked, wondering if this was something to do with the young man's current state of excitement.

"What are you talking about?" asked Grissom. Greg's face lit up "You don't know?" Grissom shook his head "No" Grissom said getting worried.

"Sara and Holly are doing an underwater experiment." Greg said. "Holly wanted to research underwater evidence collection. They're both in the garage now, in the tank, in swimsuits" Greg was getting more excited with every word he spoke. "Holly Crowe is in a swimsuit, in our lab" Greg left Grissom's office unable to wait any longer breaking into a sprint as he headed toward the garage.

Grissom paused for a moment to take in what Greg had just told him and then decided to investigate himself. "Sara wouldn't put their guest in a situation where she could be in unnecessary danger" he thought, as he headed to the garage. As he rounded the corner he could see a flurry of activity at the garage main door. Upon seeing Grissom most of the men went of in separate directions and only a few remained.

Grissom moved them aside and went in. To his surprise there in the tank of water was Holly in a LVCL issue swimsuit. Like most of the state uniforms it was black with the Crime lab logo on one breast. She was in the water up to her waist with the back end of a mangled metal frame sticking out of the other side. Beside her stood Sara in her lab coveralls.

"What's going on here?" asked Grissom, the tone in his voice told Sara he was not impressed.

"Um... Miss Crowe…..I mean Holly wanted to do an experiment involving underwater evidence collection. I did explain that there wasn't much point; that most evidence would be lost if it was underwater but she insisted; and as per you and the sheriff we were to avail ourselves to her requests." Sara finished speaking pinching back a grin in triumphant defiance.

"I said show her around Sara, not drown her" Grissom said, taking her to one side. He was trying to stay calm in front of Holly but he knew Sara was testing him and he didn't like it.

"It's not like she's in danger Grissom. I'm right here" Sara said, trying to form a defence.

"That's hardly the point Sara." Grissom bit his words out. "I assumed you understood my instructions but obviously you need some clarification." He said his normally clam exterior showing signs of annoyence.

"If you are showing her the technique, shouldn't it be you in there and not Miss Crowe?" Grissom finished, his eyes dark moving from Sara to Holly and then to the number of people gathering at the door. He returned his gaze to Sara when she spoke. "Fine" Sara said. He watched open mouthed as she began to undo the top button of the jumpsuit. Her dark eyes locked on his daring him to look away.

Grissom was paralysed as he watched her strip. He wanted to stop her, to stop what she was doing but he couldn't move. He watched as she slipped down the arms of the jumpsuit. His breath caught as she slowly revealed the same LVCL swimsuit underneath.

Sara let the coveralls fall to the floor and stepped out of them. Grissom's eyes were giving Sara's legs his full attention. "My God" he had to say something or at least try to get out of there; but his legs wouldn't take him. As her long slender frame passed him, his gaze landed full on the sway of her ass as she climbed the makeshift stairs of the tank. He thought his heart would stop when she bent down to brace herself as she slipped into the tank.

The water was cold but Sara didn't care she felt hot as hell with his eyes on her. She also enjoyed the whispers of the other lab techs that had joined Greg at the door. Greg eyes at this stage was fixed on the two scantily clad women in the tank his smile was beaming brightly.

"WOW!" Greg said, the other men agreeing with him in mutters and whispers. Sara lowered herself fully into the tank and began to talk Holly through what she was going to do. As she spoke she bent down to point at the piece of evidence she was going to collect and the top of her suit became wet.

Grissom watched as she stood up from the bent position. He could see her whole shape now; the suit now wet was hugging her in all the right places her pert breasts were tightly clad in the wet material. He could see the water must have been cold as Sara's Nipples were standing fully erect, He found himself wondering what it would feel like to let his lips capture one in his mouth, "Stop it" he thought as he stuffed his two hands into his pants pockets trying to will his body not to react in the way it was beginning to do.

He took his arousal in his hand silently willing it to go away, but at that moment Sara reached out of the tank to pick up a set of tweezers from the counter. Grissom watched Sara lean over, her slender form pushing off the edge of the tank to reach; her tight Ass peeking out of the water.

"Jesus" Grissom muttered to himself as his head filled with very inappropriate images of Sara. Grissom's body had been reacting as he followed her movements his brain giving into his private fantasies ,giving them the freedom they were normally only allowed in the privacy of his townhouse bedroom. His body was reacting with force and he knew he had to get out of there.

"I'll be in my office." he said as he headed for the door. "Sara, come see me when your done" Grissom said his words deep and short in tone hoping that his hands were doing their job hiding the very large erection that had formed in his hand.

"As for the rest of you." Grissom directed his comments to the growing number of men at the door. "Don't you all have some work to do". They all dispersed at his word even Greg now slipped away but not before winking at Sara. Grissom noticed and glared at him his eyes boring into the young CSI with his jealousy on full show. Greg noticed and scurried away. Grissom then turned to Sara who was still smiling after Greg. "As soon as you're done; my office, you understand? "Grissom said his tone full of anger. Sara nodded she understood and with that he turned and stormed out and headed in the direction of his office.

"I'm sorry if I've dropped you in it." Holly said as Sara continued to work in the tank.

"It's okay; he just has a problem with me it's not your fault." Sara said as picked up a piece if bullet fragments from the bottom of the tank. "Okay… um… so if you were collecting a bullet from this mess how you tell what's bullet and what's junk is easy"

She continued but Holly wasn't listening she had seen the look that passed between Sara and Grissom and she was putting two and two together. "Oh he has something for you alright and it's not just work related if you know what I mean." Holly said bending down to pick up some metal fragments copying Sara's action."

What do you mean?" Sara asked a little flustered.

"Well all he did for the whole time we talked was bring you up; I mean if we talked about finger printing, he would refer to a case you solved." Holly said noticing she had Sara's attention she continued. "I asked about the kind of person you had to be to do this job he said that if I were to base my character on a real CSI then I should model myself on you; that you were the best one of the criminalist he's ever worked with.

Sara was blushing furiously and Holly noticed, "Oh, It's like that is it?" she said with a little giggle.

"What do you mean, I...I'm...We're not... I mean... he's not..." Sara gave up and laughed at herself. It doesn't matter, forget it, lets keep going and the two women went back to there experiment.

Grissom reached the men's room in a fury he closed the door and locked it, removing his hand from the mound of hard flesh he was holding he undid his buttons and allowed his body its freedom. " My god" Grissom's words were only above a whisper as he once again took his arousal in his hand this time he wasn't hiding he was letting his body have it's desire. He began to stroke his flesh pulling hard.

He was replaying her movements in his head. Remembering as her slender fingers played with the buttons before freeing them. The milky white skin on her shoulders as the navy material of her jumpsuit slipped down. The sweeping sound as the material fell to the floor. Her legs, he thought. Jesus her legs went on forever.

He imagined what it would be like to have them wrapped tightly around his waist as he fucked her. Grissom's body was building its release he let images of taking her bent over his desk pounding into her tight body fill his head. She would be tight he thought; she'd be tight and wet for me.

Grissom increased his grip and stroke, his climax so close that he could barely stand. The image of her pert breasts in the wet suit entered his head and he could almost taste the water as he imagined sucking her hard nipple through the wet swimsuit. That was enough to send him into a raging climax.

"Oh... Sweet…Jesus." The word's escaped his lips in a low moan as the climactic convulsion passed through him. He spilled his seed into his fingers it was hot and sticky on his hand; he slumped forward and let his body relax.

Grissom's mind was returning to its normal state, what did he just do? He was ashamed almost immediately; that he gave in to his primal urges in this way and in this place. He always managed to contain his desire for Sara until he was at home. He cleaned himself up and unlocked the door. He returned to his office and waited for her. A while later Grissom heard a knock on his door, he stiffened internally and he called out to the person knocking. "Come in." He was wondering if his voice sounded as jumpy as he was felt. He held his breath as the door opened. Holly Crowe entered and Grissom's body relaxed slightly.

"Dr Grissom I just wanted to stop by and say thank you for the use of your lab and your staff. They were all wonderful and very helpful especially Sara. You were right she is an excellent criminalist. I wasn't allowed to cut any corners; as it should be I suppose." Holly said closing the door to his office. Grissom smiled as he imagined Sara taking the star through her paces.

"You know you were also right about her being a great example of the type of person my character should be. I mean not only is she an excellent CSI, but she also has brains and beauty the elusive paring we talked about earlier". Holly finished speaking; closely watching to see if her words would get the reaction she wanted. They did. Grissom was openly smiling and nodding his head in agreement.

"Your right she is something". Grissom felt a blush creep up his face remembering his actions in the bathroom not that long previously.

"There is one trait of Sara I wouldn't like my character to have," Holly said innocently.

"Oh, what's that?" Grissom asked walking straight into Holly's trap".

"Well as clever and beautiful as Sara is, she's a little clueless in one area." Holly said "Don't get me wrong I think she's wonderful, but I don't think I could be in love with someone for so long and not do anything about it.

Grissom's face said it all and Holly knew she had him. "I mean it's a wonderful thing to find someone you could give yourself to, but to have to hide your feelings must be so, frustrating." Holly watched as Grissom worked his jaw with discomfort. "It must hurt her very deeply to have you so close and not be able to show you how deeply her feelings are for you." Holly finished watching for his reaction.

Grissom was stunned, he tried to deny what she was implying, implying hell she just said it out loud Sara was in love with him. "I…I Don't think Sara's love life is any of our business" He said trying to hide his embarrassment.

Holly wasn't giving up that easily. "Look I don't know either of you very well but I'm a women and so is she, in case you didn't notice. I saw the look in her eyes when you were with her. Trust me Dr Grissom, you don't need a degree in science to see when a woman is in love." she said. Holly watched as his expression changed from denial to acceptance. He remained silent while she continued.

"Look I'm only making an observation but wouldn't it be easier if you just admitted that you're in love with her too." She paused a moment to let her words sink in. "Just… just… Do something about it before it's too late, okay". Holly smiled at him and leaned over his desk to shake his hand, "Oh and could you tell Sara I'll call her". She was about to leave when Grissom stopped her.

"Where is Sara I asked her to come to my office when you two were done." He said hoping his voice wasn't as muddled as he felt. "Oh, she went to take a shower she said she'd be with you soon", Holly finished and said her goodbyes, "She winked at Grissom and left his office.

Grissom sat there for a moment and thought about what holly had said. He was angry at Sara for behaving that way, as her supervisor had to reprimand her for her flagrant disregard for there guests safety and the way she spoke to him in front of the other lab techs. She made him feel uneasy and that bothered him. He stood up and headed for the locker room, to find her.

Sara had said goodbye to Holly promising that if she needed any help with future experiments to give her a call. She knew she was supposed to go straight to Grissom's office but she didn't care his lecture could wait until after her shower. She went into the locker room to gather her things and headed for the shower room. It was mid shift so most everyone who did get out tonight was still in the field and everyone else was still working on old cases so she had the showers to herself. She undid the overalls and slid them off to her waist she was about to slip them off when the outer door opened, she knew who it was and why he was there. Knotting her jumpsuit around her waist and with a heavy sigh she turned to face the him.

"Hey what's up" She said trying to sound surprised to see him.

"What the hell were you doing Sara; you put Holly in danger, for no other reason than a way of venting you anger at being out of the field" Grissom spit his words at her. He was angry, but not because of her actions he knew Sara wouldn't jeopardize anyone's safety for petty reasons. No he was angry because his feelings had been s easily read by another.

"No I did not" Sara said her voice high in defence, "You told us to give her help with everything she asked, I was doing what you asked. What's the problem, she's fine and she may have actually learned something useful." Sara finished speaking and turned her back on him.

Grissom watched her pull at her suit coverall that was knotted around her waist his anger was building uncontrollably; he reached for her arm and spun her around to face him again.

"I'm not finished." Grissom spit out."

Well I am "Sara spit back "Who the hell do you think you are, you can't be in here, I'm trying to shower. Sara pulled her arm free and stood firm invading his space. "You think you can just walk in here and reprimand me for carrying out your instructions but that's not it though is it? What is it Grissom? What's the real problem here?" Sara said stepping closer to him her anger spurring her on.

He wanted to step away to distance himself from her to regain his composure before he answered but his body wouldn't move his eyes were drifting over her Face and body as she spoke.

"God she's beautiful" he thought as his eyes drifted over her face and down to her breasts. Again he could almost make out her Nipple through the now dry suit. Sara noticed his distraction and folded her arms across her chest, he immediately looked away ashamed.

"I don't know what you mean. " Grissom said looking anywhere but at her.

"Oh I get it, "Sara spit her words out, "Did I mess up your chances with Miss Crowe is that it". Sara had bitterness in her voice now as her jealousy was raging inside her and it was now finding a voice. "Oh I'm so sorry." Sara's voice was filled with sarcasm. "I know how rare it is to have a beautiful women like her around here, but hey it's not like she was staying after all she isn't she too beautiful to be a scientist".

Her words were confusing him at first but then he quickly realised what she was talking about. Sara kept going. "I know how hard it must be for you to be surrounded by us ugly scientists. I'm surprised you're here as much as you are".

She turned again and leaned in to turn on the shower the sudden crash of water on the tiles spooked Grissom out of his thoughts. "Sara this has nothing to do with Miss Crowe.

"Oh please" Sara interrupted him. "You and every other man in this lab were falling over themselves to see her and your telling me all the flirting in your office was a friendly chat looked like foreplay to me." She said as she turned her back again. "Look I don't care what you do; now if you will excuse me I'm taking a shower." Sara heard him leave and her triumphant stance faded and her shoulders slumped.

Grissom's heart was pounding he didn't know what he was doing but he knew he had to do something. Why was he really angry with her? Holly's words replayed in his head. "Just do something about it before it's too late." he turned and headed back to the shower room.

"Well, that was clever…" Sara was continuing to give out to herself when she heard the door again and this time she heard the door close and lock turning quickly she was shocked to see a very angry looking Grissom.

"Gris…I…."she tried to speak. "Shut up Sara and listen" Grissom's voice was deep and his eyes were glazed over." You think that you have it all figured out don't you". Grissom said, getting closer to her with every word. Sara was backing away. "No I just… I wanted…." He cut her off. "You wanted what Sara "he was standing all but an inch away, "What do you want" his eyes locked with hers.

"You" Sara's words were clear and her eyes clearer.

Grissom's mouth was on hers in an instant attacking her lips with a savagery she had never known him capable of. His tongue invaded her mouth. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her backwards into the wall of the showers changing cubicle. His hands were everywhere he was giving in to every fantasy, every desire, every moment he had wanted her came flooding through him now and he was showing her. When his lips moved there attention from her mouth to her neck she tried to speak.

" Oh Gris… Oh God not here …we can't." Her words coming in short burst's as his mouth was feasting on her neck and collar bone.

"You wanted this, well now you have it, I'm not stopping." Grissom's words were primal and grunted out as his hands reached for the knot in her jumpsuit. Sara's hands began roaming over his chest and shoulders.

Grissom lowered the jump suit down her long legs his hands traced her form as he followed them down, letting his hands glide over her ass and down her legs he moaned as he passed her centre her arousal was obvious her scent was intoxicating.

Moving back up her body Grissom let his mouth map his way. He kissed her inner thigh and he heard her moan in approval. His fingers pulled the crotch of her swimsuit aside as his mouth found her core.

Sara bucked as Grissom's tongue created new sensations in her body.

"Jesus… OH GOD!!" Sara husky moans echoed around the tiled room as he licked and suckled her sex.

"Please… Gris…. Oh don't stop… Oh God thats so good…" Sara was lost in the ecstasy his mouth was causing. She felt him change his position as his pace increased and with a no warning he plunged two fingers inside her.

""OH GOD, OH Gil... GILLLL"

Sara's climax ripped through her, she shook and convulsed in a climatic dance every muscle in her body contracted and pulsed with pleasure.

Grissom felt her body tighten and clamp down on his fingers he pulled them out and replaced them with his mouth drinking up all her body had to give she tasted like everything he never knew he needed. Her body was like a fountain and he was a parched man he suckled until he felt her stop shaking.

Grissom raised him self into a standing position and looked at her; Sara was still in a daze. "You okay?" he asked, his voice was different now, gone was the fierce anger he had before it was replaced with a softer more, loving tone.

"Yeah, I… I'm…ahhh…" Sara couldn't find the words.

What's this, Sara Sidle speechless" Grissom chuckled and lifted his hand to capture her flushed cheek. As he leaned in Sara could smell her own arousal, she wanted to taste it; to taste herself on his lips. She claimed his mouth again, tasting her own body she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him against her.

His hard shaft pressed into her centre.

" Well hi there." Sara said as she broke the kiss feeling, his body flush against her, she reached down and ran her fingers over the mound of hard flesh. Grissom's reaction was unbound and he was fully aware of what she wanted, he wanted it too.

Sara looked into his eyes and she could see he was hers she began to kiss his jaw line and carried on to his ear biting his ear lobe whispering "I want you to fuck me, right here right now," Her words mixed with the noise of the shower sent shivers through Grissom's whole body. Grissom pulled back and met her eyes could he let himself have her? His body was making the choice for him as he began to grind his arousal against Sara's hand.

"Is this what you want Sara?" The lust clear in his voice "Yes" Sara whispered almost panting "I want you, I want all of you." He stilled her mouth with his own as there passionate dance began again.

Sara reached for the buttons of his shirt and began to pull at them although she was clumsy and nervous they slipped open in turn revealing Grissom's chest. Sara didn't waste anytime tasting him. His scent was clean and male she licked her way to his nipple and bit down hard enjoying the sensation. A low moan escaped Grissom's mouth in approval as her hands slid down and cupped his ass. She pulled him tightly against her body. He was now grinding into her pushing her hard against the tiles of the shower, his mouth attacking her neck sucking and licking his way tasting all the places he imagined himself tasting a thousand times in his fantasies.

Sara slid off his undone shirt and she let her hands run playfully over Grissom's bare torso, until her fingers landed on his belt and began to undo it Grissom stilled her hands.

"Sara wait maybe this isn't the place to." Sara cut him off, "We both want this I'm not stopping." She brushed his hand away and continued to undo his belt. Grissom captured her lips again with renewed force this time guiding her into the further into the cubicle as Sara slid into the steaming shower Grissom watched as the water cascaded over her body, he let his pants fall to the floor and stepped out of them.

"No underwear Dr Grissom, I'm shocked" Sara said playfully.

The water was hot and the steam surrounded them as their hands found each other again. Sara let one hand capture Grissom neck as she pulled him in for a long kiss her tongue duelling his for control, the other had captured his erection and was stroking him.

"Oh Jesus Sara." Grissom's voice was deep and wanton as he broke the kiss his pleasure needing to find a voice. His mouth landed on hers once more.

Grissom let his hands glide over the now wet Swimsuit. Finding her right breast his hand kneaded the fleshy mound skilfully Sara let out a moan as he tore his lips from hers and lowered his head to her left breast living out his earlier fantasy. He captured her now fully erect nipple between his teeth sucking and tasting her. His hands travelled up to along her arms to her shoulders and slid down the straps of her suit.

Sara leaned back as the suit fell to reveal her bare breasts Grissom let out a deep moan as her saw her. "Oh Sara, your beautiful."

Sara smiled at him. "I want you now" She said leaving no doubt in his mind. He pulled the suit down over her hips and let the sapping material fall to the tiled floor.

Now for the first time there bodies met skin on skin," Jesus, I want you so much." Sara's voice was shallow and breathy.

"I know. " was all Grissom could manage to say as his hand cupped her sex, he let two fingers slide into her and began to stroke her again.

"Oh … Oh… God Gris that's so good…"Sara moaned as his pace increased," More… I want it now…oh please…Gris… Fuck me…" Her words were filled with passion and pure lust and he wanted to give her everything she asked for.

Grissom removed his hand receiving a moan from her, he slid his hands around her tight ass and down with out warning he lifted her up and forced her back against the tiles. Sara let out a small scream and they both laughed breaking a little of the tension. Sara lowered her hand and guided him into her tight slick core. Grissom buried himself in her in one stroke and paused allowing her body time to adjust. The sensation of them being joined was overwhelming for them both and their eyes locked exchanging in a wordless look the emotion's that were coursing through their bodies.

The falling water drowned out their moans and passion filled whispers as Grissom's body began to move, she was how he imagined she'd be.

"Oh…Jesus … your so… Fucking tight…"Grissom's words only aroused her further as she felt her climax building again.

"Oh Gris… please don't stop…" her voice was low and primal, it only fuelled his need.

"I won't…Jesus." Grissom was losing his battle to sustain the pace as her legs tightened around his waist he was couldn't stop himself slamming into her harder and harder pushing her into the tiled wall inwardly trying not to hurt her, but not caring as he's climax threatened him.

"Come for me Sara." Grissom grunted as he pounded her. "Come all over my cock" Grissom's words fed her body and pushed it to the edge.

"Yes… So close… so close… Don't stop... OH GOD! I'M… I'M…OH! GILLLL."

Sara's climax was nothing like she ever had before; it consumed her as it coursed through her body she was flying, his taste, his smell, his touch. He was the reason for the place she was in and the feeling she had in this moment filled her with such emotion that it overwhelmed her and tears filled her eyes. She never felt more alive or more loved.

Grissom barely heard her cries as she reached her climax but her body told him that she was there, she shook and tightened around him signalling her orgasm it was enough for him to let go. He thrust into her again and again at a furious pace, his body teetering on the edge.

"Sara…" Grissom's voice almost pleading.

"Yes… Yes… Come for me…" Sara's words were all he needed and with a guttural moan he spilled his seed into her his climactic convulsion over taking him.

"Sara… Oh…Sara… "Grissom's words barely heard as he spoke, his head buried in her neck. He held onto her so tightly, Sara wrapped her arms around him and kissed his temple.

After a few minutes he lowered her back to the floor, Sara's legs felt like jelly and her centre still humming with pleasure. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her mouth. The kiss was gentle and full of unspoken emotion as the water washed away any evidence of there passion.

.

Sara spoke "I… Um... I wanted to tell you something but I don't want you to think it's because of what just happened." Sara flushed and still recovering leaned in to his ear and spoke the words that had been hidden away in her heart.

"I love you, I love you Gil Grissom, and even if this is all I'll ever have I will alwa..." Grissom stilled her mouth with his when he released her he placed his finger over her lips.

"Sssssh, lets just have this. We have so much to learn about each other and it scares the hell out of me but I know I want it.

Epilogue

As the days and weeks passed Sara and Grissom spent many more days and nights getting to know each other. They had disagreements, and full out fights; doors were slammed and things thrown, but they also had passionate moments, moments filled with love and respect. They shared meals and beds, they opened there lives to each other sharing a contentment that they never expected.

One night a couple of weeks later while Grissom sat on the couch with Sara wrapped in his arms, "Well" Grissom said, "It's our first night off together in two weeks what do you want to do? Stay in or go out?"

Sara was thinking of her answer when she flicked the station on the TV and Holly Crowe's face appeared, and the title music began for "Science of Life" she smiled at the screen, as did Grissom.

"Why don't we stay in and watch TV "She said playfully.

"That's a great idea." Grissom said. "We need a night in together, and I think you need a shower."

Sara looked at him and smiled jumping off the couch she started toward the bathroom. "Okay but this time you're the one getting slammed against the tiles. The bruises from our last shower are still fading. Are you coming?" she said undoing the top button of her shirt.

Grissom flicked the TV off and followed her, a grin creeping across his face. "Right behind you."

"Behind me huh" Sara said in a teasing way. "Okay, I guess that's one way of doing it!" She squealed loudly as Grissom chased her into the bathroom,

Their laughter filling the house.

The End.


End file.
